Chaos Quest: Legends & Prophicies
by Chikiko
Summary: A collection of side stories that contain foreshadowings for Chaos Quest. Leans more toward the Everquest side atm but it may change later.


In the early days of Felwithe, when Queen Elizarain ruled the elven nations, the queen had a vision. In this vision she saw the world of Norrath, its history and its future. This vision began as Veeshan, the Wurm Queen and goddess of dragons, came to Norrath and struck the southern polar continent of Velious with her great claw.

She then went on to witness the creation of races of Norrath. From the time that Brell convinced Tunare, Prexus, and Rallos Zek to create the dwarves, the elves, the aquatic kedge, and giants to keep Veeshan power in check, and ending with the creation of humans when the twin gods Mithaniel and Erollisi Marr enlightened a group of barbarians. Not only that, but she also witnessed as the coming of all the other various gods who came to Norrath, yet created no beings. She found it interesting how several gods took great interest in happenings of the worlds while others gods indifferently watched from a distance.

As the time in her vision approached to present, she painfully witnessed as the burning prince, Solusek Ro, mercilessly scorched the Elddar forest, converting the lush lands she was born into a harsh and unforgiving desert. What she saw next came as a complete surprise for, as none of the legends or tales of history had ever mentioned it. She witnessed as Tunare, in her anger, rallied several gods to battle the burning prince. He in turn, also gathered his own allies, as did several malicious gods who to use to on coming battle to their advantage.

By now, even those gods who once sat in indifference, began to become concerned that their battle would eventually force them to get involved as well. Although no fighting had yet to occur, tensions ran so high that it was even felt on Norrath, who then began to imitate them. One god in particular began to fear how gods' war would impact Norrath. Not willing to take the risk, Zebuxoruk came up with a plan to not only end the war, but ensure that nothing similar to it would ever happen again.

With great effort, he managed to gain the trust of each of the three factions, and although she was unable to understand exactly what he did, she witnessed as he severely betrayed all of them. Temporarily forgetting their feud, all of the gods now focused their anger and rage upon Zebuxoruk, the betrayer. Although several gods each had their own plans on how to deal with him, the gods finally came to a decision on what to do with him. He was stripped of all his powers and imprisoned in a remote area of Norrath, where they could watch over him.

By this time though, the elves had all moved to Faydwer, and where now living content in their new home. Reluctantly Tunare decided to give up her anger with Solusek Ro. Realizing the war had been prevented, Six of the elder gods who had watched from afar approached those gods who had been ready to goto war, and presented them with an idea. These six gods prosed the formation of two councils. One council would be made up of those gods who had invests in Norrath, and would serve as a divine parliament over Norrath. This would then ensure that any actions which would affect Norrath, to the degree that Solusek Ro had caused, would first need to be approved the other gods. The second council would then act as a judiciary, delivering justice to those mortal or immortal beings who would break the universal laws. So it was that the Divine Council and the Tribunal were formed.

Amazing as those things she had seen were, her vision did not end there. Time continued to flow, allowing her to see past the present and into the future. From the rise and fall of the humans combine empire to the great erudite civil war that ended up transporting the native feline race to the second moon. However, what followed that in her vision changed her life forever. 

In the sky appeared great flares began to appear. Every year for seven years these flares would appear, and every year part of the flare would separate and imbedded itself onto in the earth, creating a pillar of fire. The exact position of the columns varied, some were close together while others were far apart. However the thing that caught her attention was the last pillar of fire, for inside it was a second fiery pillar of a different color. As she watched that pillar, she noticed that the inner pillar of fire would occasionally flare up and the edge of the outer pillar flame would temporarily burn with inner pillars color.

Although each pillar stayed stationary for some time all but one eventually began moving. Anytime two of the pillars came in contact to each other, they flared brightly and began moving together. As she watched, she slowly began to realize that one of the pillars was slowly dimming. She was suddenly startled when the Divine Council appeared and began arguing what fate should fall upon this pillar. Yet even as they argued the flow of time slowed and stopped, and in the final moments of her vision she saw something that both frightened her and gave her hope. As the fading pillar struggled to stay lit, she saw two images of Norrath's future which kept fading in and out in response to the pillar's struggle. In one, she saw the world as it was struck with such calamities that even the moons had not escaped the catastrophe. In the other she saw a world spared from the great catastrophe and was allowed to continue as it had always done. As the vision ended, she realized that the fate of all of Norrath rested on the one who symbolized the fading pillar.

****************

Hey! I'm still alive. This was something I hadn't meant to do, but I decided to post it anyway. I was originally going to introduce another of the Ranma cast characters. One of the characters that Ranma-Aeril still haven't found yet, but it transformed itself into that. Hopefully it was ok. 

As to Chaos Quest it self, don't worry I haven't given it up. I'm working on the next chapter but it's become a very large chapter. When it does come out it will be by far and away the largest CQ chapter yet. So give me a bit more time. I'd like to say I'll be done by this weekend but it may just be next weekend. Either way, I'm sure it's winding down and I'll be done with it soon. 


End file.
